Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald
---- }} Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald est le second volet de la saga cinématographique des Animaux fantastiques inspirée du livre éponyme de J.K. Rowling, cette dernière étant également la scénariste de cette saga. Fiche technique du film *'Titre français' : Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald *'Titre original' : Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald *'Réalisation' : David Yates *'Production' : David Heyman, Steve Kloves et Lionel Wigram *'Scénario' : J.K. Rowling *'Musique' : James Newton Howard *'Photographie' : Philippe RousselotCasting IMDB *'Décors' : Stuart Craig *'Début du tournage' : 3 juillet 2017Melty : Les Animaux Fantastiques 2 : Le synopsis officiel dévoilé *'Date de sortie' : 14 novembre 2018 *'Distribué par' : Warner Bros. Intrigue Le film se déroule en 1927. Peu de temps après son arrestation, Gellert Grindelwald s'évade et rassemble ses fidèles. Albus Dumbledore, encore professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, décide alors de déjouer les plans de son ancien ami avec l'aide de Norbert Dragonneau, un de ses anciens élèves. Norbert s'embarque alors, accompagné de Tina et Queenie Goldstein et de son ami Jacob Kowalski, dans une nouvelle aventure qui les mènera jusqu'en France. Créatures présentes *Botruc : petite créature considérée comme un protecteur des arbres.Fantastic Beasts star reveals which creatures return in sequel *Créature chinoise non identifiée. *Créature à bois non identifiée.Pottermore - Watch the first trailer for Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald *Créature volante non identifiée. *Épouvantard : créature qui peut changer d'aspect à volonté et qui prend toujours la forme la plus effrayante possible.Entertainment Weekly *Kelpy : démon des eaux métamorphe qui hante les rivières et les lochs. *Niffleur : créature au museau long qui aime les objets brillants. *Spectre : créature pouvant posséder des objets inanimés *Sombral : cheval ailé visible uniquement par ceux qui ont vu la mort. *Veaudelune : créature frêle qui ne sort que les nuits de pleine lune. Distribution des rôles Norbert Dragonneau et ses proches *Eddie Redmayne, interprète de Norbert Dragonneau *Katherine Waterston, interprète de Porpentina Goldstein *Alison Sudol, interprète de Queenie Goldstein *Dan Fogler, interprète de Jacob Kowalski *Zoë Kravitz, interprète de Leta Lestrange *Callum Turner, interprète de Thésée Dragonneau Autres *Johnny Depp, interprète Gellert Grindelwald *Ólafur Darri Ólafsson, interprète de Skender *Ezra Miller, interprète de Croyance Bellebosse *Jude Law, interprète d'Albus Dumbledore *Claudia Kim, interprète d'une "Maledictus" *Carmen Ejogo, interprète de Séraphine Picquery *Kevin Guthrie, interprète d'Abernathy *Poppy Corby-Tuech, interprète de Vinda Rosier *Victoria Yeates, interprète de Bunty *Brontis Jodorowsky, interprète de Nicolas Flamel *Derek Riddell, interprète de Torquil Travers *David Sakurai, interprète de Krall *Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson, interprète de Grimmson *Wolf Roth, interprète de Spielman *William Nadylam, interprète de Yusuf Kama *Cornell John, interprète de Arnold Guzman *Sabine Crossen, interprète de Mrs Lestrange *Bart Soroczynski, interprète de Stebbins *Isaura Barbé-Brown, interprète de Laurena Kama *Aykut Hilmi, interprète de Shafiq *Olwen Fouéré, interprète de Mélusine *Jessica Williams, interprète de Eulalie HicksTwitter de J.K. Rowling Figurants *Lana Ish-Muhametova, interprète d'une personne dans un amphithéâtre *Nasir Jama, interprète d'un prisonnier du MACUSA *William Jeremy, interprète d'un passant *Jordan Rosie King, interprète d'un invité *Natalie Lauren, interprète d'une parisienne *Devlin Lloyd, interprète d'un employé d'un café parisien *Stephen McDade, interprète d'un employé du Cirque Arcanus *Ker Milan, interprète d'un mage noire français *Johnny Mindlin, interprète d'un spectateur du cirque *Deano Mitchison, interprète d'un Moldu *Adrian Mozzi, interprète d'un sorcier *Jeremy Oliver, interprète d'un passant au cirque *Nick Owenford, interprète d'un sorcier travaillant dans un cirque *Jag Patel, interprète d'un sorcier âgé *Donna Preston, interprète d'une animatrice de cirque *Richard Price, interprète d'un Moldu parisien *Jason Redshaw, interprète d'un cuisinier *Alfrun Rose, interprète d'une jeune sorcière rousse *Israel Ruiz, interprète d'un sorcier du ministère de la Magie *Linda Santiago, interprète de la tante de Croyance Bellebosse *Bernardo Santos, interprète d'un Moldu *Susanne Schraps, interprète d'une mère française dans un café *Dave Simon, interprète d'un Moldu spectateur du cirque *Daryl Smith-Wightman, interprète d'un employé du cirque *Andy Summers, interprète d'un new-yorkais *Alisha Tarran, interprète d'une jolie parisienne *Johanna Thea, interprète d'une sorcière du ministère de la Magie *Morrison Thomas, interprète d'un vieux forain *Andrew Turner *Nicki Vickery, interprète d'un vieux sorcier *Simon Wan, interprète de l'Auror Chang *Adrian Wheeler, interprète d'un invité *Rufus White, interprète d'un sorcier *Sean White, interprète d'un sorcier du Département de la Magie de la France *Ryan Wiseman, interprète d'un passager de ferry *Connor Wolf, interprète d'un Moldu *Sharon Young }} Promotion du film Wizarding Wednesday Les Animaux fantastiques 2 premières images 1.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques 2 premières images 2.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques 2 premières images 3.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques 2 premières images 4.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques 2 premières images 5.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques 2 premières images 6.jpg Premières images Entertainment Weekly - 1 (2).png Entertainment Weekly - 2 (2).png Total Film AF2 - Paris (2).png Fichier:USA TODAY AF2 - 1.jpg Fichier:USA TODAY AF2- 2.jpg Fichier:EMPIRE AF2 - 1 (2).png Teaser La première bande annonce du film a été diffusée le 13 mars 2018. center Anecdotes Le 5 novembre 2017, l'acteur français annonce qu'il a refusé un rôle pour ce film.Allocine Liens externes *Site officiel * Notes et références en:Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald ja:ファンタスティック・ビースト2 pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć 2 ru:Фантастические твари 2 Catégorie:Films